


Singularity F, Flaming City.

by RedFanboi



Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animal Traits, Canonical Character Death, Fujimaru Ritsuka is a dogboy, M/M, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru is a genetically engineered Dogboy, who was taught Magecraft from a rather young age, needless to say, things happen and now he's working for a Government ran organization.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Gawain | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Singularity F, Flaming City.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because Gawain is my favorite servant (I have him maxed grailed actually), tied with Emiya, and I really like Ritsuka as well. I thought "What If Gawain was summoned from the Tutorial Roll?" Disclaimer: He's story locked. Lol. And also I decided to give Ritsuka Animalistic Features, as in Dog Ears and a tail. Lmao. I just want you all to know that I'm still a relatively new writer, and that this is my first time writing actual combat sequences, so bear with me. Feel free to critique me in the comments. I started this back at the beginning of Quarantine, and just now finished too. Lol.

Ritsuka Fujimaru did not think he would be dragged into a fight to save all of Humanity, or that he would currently be fighting in a Flame Contaminated city. All his life all he had thought he would do was remain out of sight, in his father's house. He would have liked to get a job, date, and be like normal teenage boys, but he wasn't. He was created in a lab. No, he wasn't a Homunculus, He had the lifespan of a regular human. However, he was still created, not exactly artificial per se, but the scientists who made him wanted to create a Human that had animal traits. He was born by messing around with the DNA of a Dog and a Human, he didn't fully understand the process, or really had a good idea. Due to the features he had, Two pointy dog ears, and a fluffy tail, he was isolated and confined to his home. It didn't help he had aspects of a dog embedded in his instincts and personality.. Those back home who did know him would say he's a beautiful young man, but it was likely because they had a kink for dog boys or something like that you would see in an anime.. Yet one day, his father, the chief scientist who was in charge of his creation, sent him away to learn magic. He wasn't a good mage, but decent enough to get into a Government ran organization, and now he was here... He had met a young woman his age named Mash, they became fast friends, but soon after they met poor Mash was turned into a Demi-Servant, he felt really bad for her. His instincts were screaming at him to comfort her the way a dog would comfort their owner had they been sad, yet he refrained. Now wasn't the time. Why? Because there were 3 skeletons charging at Mash. She easily fended them off, shattering the skull of one, and bashed another as the previous one's body fell to the ground in a pile.

It went on for a while but eventually the skeletons were dispatched. "Mashu! You okay?!" Ritsuka cried as he ran up to his newly appointed Demi-Servant, tail tucked between his legs and pointy ears flattened to his head.

"I'm fine, Senpai." The Shield Wielder replied, soft smile on her face at his concern. She was just a new servant, but these foes were nothing. Yet she couldn't blame his instincts for acting up. "What about you, Senpai?"

This shocked the young boy, "Me?! Oh, I'm fine. They didn't even come close, right director?" Oh, when did the Director get behind that wall? He thought to himself.

"I was fine!" She screeched, blushing a bit. "I didn't run in fear or anything!"

"Okay...?" Fujimaru replied, head tilted in confusion.

Mash was kind of getting exhausted, he was too sadly, he was also getting hungry. It had been battle after battle, he needed a little break, "Mashu, Director, do we have any food?" He pouted and let out a whine.

"I'm sorry senpai.. I don't have anything on me." Mashu stated. She looked a little sad that she couldn't help ease her friend's hunger.

Then the Director piped up, "I have fruit and nuts, if you're hungry."

The puppy perked up at this, joy on his face. "Really!? Thanks! Thank you very much!!" He smiled a bright smile.

The director, tsundere as she is, let out a squawk, blush and outrage on her face.  
"I can't have you both get me killed because you were too exhausted and starved to fight properly!"

The boy then spoke again, "Regardless, I'm very grateful. Thank you."

Olga then looked defeated. "Ugh, you're welcome.."

The boy, the Director, and the Shield Wielder then found temporary shelter in a abandoned building. "Hey! This is really good!" The young boy said, "Right Mash?" 

"Yes, Master. This is quite good. Thank you Director!" Mash replied.

The director blushed at this, God, this woman could blush at the drop of a nail! "It's nothing!" She squeaked. "Also, Ritsuka... We should find a leyline soon.. It would be best to summon more servants to fight at our disposal.. I hope it won't be long until connections with Chaldea are reestablished! Professor Lev will fix it! I know he will! When he does we'll be able to find a leyline!"

...

Eventually, 2 hours later, communications with Chaldea were set up and a summoning circle was established with Chaldea to transport supplies.. The only thing left to do was summon a servant. Looking smug, Olga Marie approached the young puppy, a smug look on her face, and taking something from her pocket which looked like a fragment of some sort of metal. "Fujimaru, with this you'll be able to summon a very powerful servant guaranteed. I'm amazing to have this at hand, and generous to gift it to you, no?" She crossed her arms, still with that smug look on her face.

"So if I use that... It will serve as a catalyst? What servant is it connected to?" The dogboy asked.

"Leave that as a surprise." She then handed him the metal, it felt oddly warm to the touch, eh, probably because she had held it for a long time or something.

The boy placed the relic into the middle of the summoning circle, and began the ritual, orbs of blue light began swirling around the circle, then eventually a bright light blinded them. When the light faded, a stunningly handsome man with platinum blonde hair, and silver armor was visible. "Who are you?" The puppy asked.

The man then spoke. "I am Gawain. Servant of the Saber class. Am I right to assume that you are my master?"

The doggo blushed, still not used to be called Master by even Mashu, of course with her she at least called him Senpai, not exactly going full on 'Master this, Master that'. "I suppose I... Am? I was the one who summoned you. That's how a contract is forged in more traditional way, right?"

The handsome young man nodded. "Then it seems you would be my Master. I swear upon my honor as a Knight to serve you, and keep you safe. And, Master... Permission to ask a question?"

"What is it?" The young master of a doggo replied.

"...Master, why do you have.. Dog ears and a tail...?" The Knight known as Gawain replied.

"...Long story, I am more than willing to explain more when we get back to safety, however here, in this place it's dangerous. All you need to know is that i am an experiment of sorts." The doggo gave a bashful smile.

"Very well. I shall wait until then for answers. All that we shall worry about is safety. Master, is that servant also an ally? And that other maiden.." Gawain eyed said Kouhai and director curiously.

"A-" Ritsuka was cut off by a Mashu who had stepped forward. "I can speak for myself, senpai. Yes, Sir Gawain, I believe your name was, correct? I am an ally. In fact, we share a Master. I am Mash Kyrielight, a demi-servant. I am unaware of my Heroic Spirit's true name. That other woman is the Director."

"Correct, my name is Gawain. It is wonderful to meet you." He nodded his head in acknowledgement of the two women. "Yet I recognize something about you, I do not know what sadly. Also, I take it there's something easing the strain of the Mana requirements of multiple servants off of our Master I take it?" He flashed a smile.

"You.. Recognize me? Perhaps you have fought my Heroic Spirit in a Grail War..? But yes. Chaldeas, our base of operations helps with the Mana requirements." She stated.

"Interesting. And no. My memory is honestly hazy. I do not remember. Forgive me." He bowed In apology.

"Perhaps the summoning process was incomplete..?" Olga whispered to herself.

Gawain, overhearing this, cleared everything up. "No, forgive me, it seems I have caused confusion. My memory is perfect, and my summoning was also perfect. I just cannot recognize the Young Lady's face. I can just vaguely remember her. My apologies."

The doggo gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah. That makes sense."

"Now, Master. May I ask what our situation is? It would be best to get back to your base of operations so that we may.. Discuss that." Gawain asked, clearly curious than ever in his master's more animalistic features.

Ritsuka blushed at how he referred to his tail and ears. "S-sure." To be under the gaze of an obviously powerful, and handsome man was a bit overwhelming to him. "B-basically we left Chaldea abruptly, and we're stuck in this city. It's overridden with Skeletons and Shadow Servants so Mashu needed a new friend to help pull the weight that she alone couldn't do."

At the mention of Shadow Servants Gawain couldn't help but Cringe, he had dealt with many of them under command of a previous Master, they were relatively easy to deal with, yet were like insects, very annoying and plentiful in number.

"Another thing, even though we know the Shadow Servants are present we actually haven't came across any yet, so stay on guard" The puppy added.

'Much more complicated' Gawain thought to himself, dragging his palm across his face. This was wonderful. "Do we even know how many there are?" He asked.

The Director stepped in. "This is a failed version of the 5th Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, so there should be around roughly seven Shadow Servants. Or more."

He breathed a sigh of relief. 7 isn't that bad. It could be more but also could be less depending on circumstances. "That is a relief. I'm not worried about battling any, but if there is a limitless amount that would be something to worry about. They are like insects. But it also could be less, you never know."

"I think we're ready to journey back out. We've all ate, besides Gawain sadly.. By the way, Gawain do you want any?"

"Servants do not need to eat, I could eat, and try to act as human as possible to keep your Mana Reserves from going too low, yet if we have limited food I shouldn't." He said.

It was a very rational thought. The doctor hadn't been able to transport any food to them after all. The doctor hadn't been speaking for a while, but he likely wanted to give them some time to Acquaint with Gawain. "I understand. Let's go then. Are there any objections?"

"I have none!" Mashu piped up.

"Neither do I" The Director Stated.

"Then let us depart. Hopefully the sun remains in the sky within this land." Gawain began to lead the way, with Mashu in the Rear to protect the mages in the middle.

...

About an Hour later, they saw two Shadow Servants that had started battling a Hooded Caster. Gawain, being in the lead of the group of 4 saw them first. "Master, I see two Shadow Servants fighting a Hooded Caster. Do we go assist the Caster?" He asked.

The boy, being kindhearted as he is, had decided. "Let's go help. The enemy of our enemy is our Friend after all. Plus they're ganging up on him. That isn't fair! Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!" He said with resolve.

"Right Master!" Mashu shouted, Rushing ahead of Gawain to Bash her Shield into the closest Shadow Servant, alerting the Caster. However, he seemed Grateful for the help.

The Knight of the Sun then followed, with his Master on the sidelines getting into a Battle Position, ready to use a Command Seal when necessary. Hopefully he doesn't waste them. He Slashed at one of the Shadows and it faded into black mist.

His Master, aware of the fact that due to Chaldea's Influence, his command seals will be replenished by one stroke per day activated a Command Spell. "By this Command Spell, I order you, Gawain! Unleash your Noble Phantasm!" The Doggo Barked.

The Knight, having been ordered and supplied enough Mana, Threw his Sword in the air, and a Ball of fire that could only be described as an Artificial Sun appeared above him, While it was still in the air he began to speak. "This Sword is a Replica of the Sun." He caught the Sword as it came down perfectly by the hilt of the blade. "It's Flame shall cleanse all the Impurity of this World." The young Knight then got into a striking position. "Excalibur Galatine!" He yelled as he swung his blade at nothing, yet when he did, a shockwave of heat and flame was sent flying through the air at the remaining Shadow servant. There was no way a simple shadow could survive that, even an actual servant would have a hard time surviving that. As the remaining Shadow Servant dissipated into dust, he turned and smiled at his new Master. "How was that?" He asked.

The puppy stared at him in awe, like he was the most incredible person in the world. "That was amazing!!! So cool!! Thanks Gawain!"

While Gawain was patting his Awed Master on the head, Mashu checked on the Caster that had been in danger earlier. "Mister, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." The hooded man said.

Suddenly confronting the man, Mashu seemed uneasy, the puppy noted. It made sense, as he is a servant, usually servants were enemies of one another. Even Gawain had yet to stow his blade. To play it safe, the boy decided to remain behind Gawain, he seen the Director run to catch up to them after the servants and the doggo made a break to help the Caster in question.

"Might I ask who you are?" The Shield wielder asked.

"I suppose it's only right to reveal my true name after helping me like that. Name's Cú Chulainn. My class is Caster, much to my own dismay. I'm usually a Lancer, how I like it." The Caster said as he lowered his hood.

The monitor suddenly flared to life unexpectedly. "Ireland's Child of Light!" Exclaimed Doctor Roman. Ritsuka winced at how loud the doctor had screeched.

Gawain finally sheathed his Blade. "Well it seems safe to trust you for now, Child of Light. It seems it would be best to stick together for now, as together we can keep one another safe from those shadows."

"I agree. Working with you all would be in my benefit. Perhaps I should create a temporary contract with the Master there?" He then eyed the Master's features. "That's something you don't see everyday!" The Caster grinned. "Although I suppose there are some others who possess that as well. Never know."

The puppy tilted his head in curiosity, finally emerged from behind Gawain. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's nothin', anyways. I probably should bring this up. There is one other servant that isn't a shadow in this Flame filled city. Saber. There were originally others, but they became the Shadows that you see around now. Saber Guards the Holy Grail."

Oh yeah.. He had forgot. They were supposed to get that. "So Saber is our Target, Gawain and Mashu! But we likely should discuss Saber beforehand, and Mashu still needs to train. I kinda forgot to mention, but she can't release her Noble Phantasm yet."

Gawain, in thought, started to speak. "Ah. Yes, if she isn't aware of her true name then that makes sense. Although there should be ways around it until we do find out her true name."

"Mister Cú doesn't likely know what we're speaking of Master, Sir Gawain. I should explain first." Her master nods. "I am Mash Kyrielight, a Demi-Servant. I am not aware of my true name, and do not know how to release my Noble Phantasm."

"Hmm.. Little lady, I could potentially help you out with that. A few sparring matches could help nicely." The Child of Light spoke.

"Mister Cú, I very much appreciate your offer! I accept! I need to have access to my Noble Phantasm to help Master!" Spoke the Shield wielding maiden.

Both Cú and Mashu got into a fighting stance, Gawain soon followed. "If I may intrude, I will deflect any stray hits aimed at Master, otherwise I will not interfere in your matches unless ordered to." The Platinum Saber spoke.

"Thanks Gawain!" His Master said in appreciation. "I know I'm in good hands with you!" The doggo gave a smile at Gawain, who had turned back to look at his Master for a moment.

"Master, you honor me with your kind words. By my honor as a Knight, no harm shall ever befall you!" His Saber said with enthusiasm.

The puppy gave a light chuckle. "Okay then. I trust you. Completely. Even if we just met a few hours ago."

As the master and Saber kept talking, two other servants were speaking. "Is there some sort of thing going on between the two of them?" The Blue Caster asked.

"I do not believe so..? They just met. However there seemed to be a strong bond between the two of them ever since they had met. Kind of like Master and Myself, but a bit different. I don't know how to explain it Mister Cú." They had yet to begin, too drawn in by the Saber and the young Master's cute conversation.

"Well, no more wasting time! Here I come!" Cú yelled as he sent a ball of Light at the shield wielder. Mash barely blocked it in time, and immediately went on a counteroffensive, charging at the Staff wielding Caster.

Gawain, still in front of Master acting as his shield should any stray attacks come near, commented on the fight. "Master, they barely started, yet the battle is already fierce. I'm very impressed. The young lady is new to combat, yet she can handle herself very well when fighting capable opponents. She'll grow into a mighty warrior one day." 

The young master nodded at his Saber's evaluation. "You're right Gawain. Not that I would know about combat or anything." 

Gawain then got an idea. "Master, perhaps you would like it if I taught you how to use a blade, that you might defend yourself should you get in harm's way? Back when we are in the safety of your base of course."

Ritsuka gave it a thought, Saber still in high alert for any stray attacks. "I would.. Like that. When practicing Magic, I was told by someone that a mage should not just rely on Magic, they should have mastery of a weapon or something just in case their magic doesn't do the job." The Master gave a light chuckle.

"Then it is settled, my Master." Gawain replied.

Meanwhile, Caster and Mash were still going at it. Caster weaving in and out of blows from Mash's Shield, and Mash blocking balls of Light. "Pretty good, young lady! I might have to go serious soon!" The Caster said, yet just as he said it, he let down his guard and wound up taking a heavy blow from Mash's shield. It seems Mash won the first round.

"Thank you for the match, Mister Cú. But no improvement when it comes to unleashing my Noble Phantasm..." She looked down at the ground, in defeat, despite having won the match.

"There is one thing I can do to help. Perhaps if your Master's life is threatened you'll find the ability to Unleash it! Wicker Man!" Cú yelled with ferocity, and a Giant flaming human shaped thing appeared. Gawain instantly moved to shield the Master with his body.

Yet suddenly.. A bright light protected them both from the fierce flames of the weapon. Gawain looked behind himself to see that the young maiden had actually done it. She had unleashed her Noble Phantasm.

The Master and Saber looked in Awe at the impressive shield created by Light. "She did it Gawain! She did it! Mashu did it! I'm so happy for you Mashu!"

"I am happy for her as well, Master, but there is another matter at hand as well." Gawain looked grim, "Now, Caster, do you have anything to say to our Master before I inevitably punish you for putting him intentionally in harm's way?"

"Punish?!? He was just helping! He did have a point!" The black furred hound exclaimed.

"Sorry kid, but it had to be done. She never would have managed otherwise. And thank you for sticking up for me, but I'd much prefer if you called the Saber off, yeah?" The older, blue hound apologized as well as insisted.

"Gawain if you would?" His Master asked.

"Tch... Very well, I am not pleased to let him live however." Gawain said, face still full of fury. "If this happens again, Caster, there will be no stopping me from burning you alive. Not even my Naive, and Kindhearted Master."

"I would be worried if you didn't, Saber. But this is a time for Celebration for the young lady! We should be ready to take on the Saber that guards the grail soon." Cú replied.

Mashu, thankful to have learned how to Unleash her Noble Phantasm was smiling to herself. "We still do not know what it's true name is, if I am to Unleash it again, what shall we call it?" Mashu Said.

The director, who had disappeared again reappeared and gave her opinion. "Well, it should be something important to you."

"Important..?" Mashu asked.

"Yes, perhaps Lord Chaldeas would be a good name. It represents what is important to you, does it not?"

"Yes director.. You're right. Lord Chaldeas it is." Mashu nodded.

"Woohoo! It has a name now! Great right?" The young master yelled with delight.

"Yes, Master it is." The Knight gave a kind smile to the young Shielder and his Master. "Caster, will you be able to take us to the Saber you say guards the Grail?" The Sun Knight asked, expression immediately going darker, laced with distrust.

"Yes, I can. We'll have to go through a cave, but it's guarded by a Shadow Servant that was once the Archer of this Holy Grail War. He keeps Saber's Enemies away." The blue hooded man frowned. He must have known Archer well, at least a little.

The oblivious teenage hound picked up on the frown, unaware why he was making that face. "What's the frown for Caster? Did you know the guy in life or something?" He asked.

"No, kid. We met in this grail war. We drove each other up the walls, couldn't stand each other, but he wasn't a bad guy, y'know? I hate to see him in such a state. But, even as a Shadow his mind remains intact. It doesn't help he's a pretty smart guy, if you hope to win you have to outsmart him." Cú explained.

"Are you aware of his true name, Mr. Cú?" Mash asked.

"No. But he's a bit strange, not in how he acts, but I haven't really seen any servant like him. He possesses many Noble Phantasms. They're all Fakes though. That's all I know." The Caster replied.

"What a strange concept for a heroic spirit... How is he even able to create so many counterfeit weapons?" The Knight asked himself, deep in thought.

"Projection Magecraft." The director piped up.

"But I thought Heroic Spirits couldn't use true Magecraft?" The Teenage Master asked.

"It must be related to his story in some way, usually they can't but some Heroic Spirits can mimic it or outright perform Magecraft depending on their story." The director said.

"Director, does any person come to mind like that?" Mash asked.

"Why are you asking me that? I would have said so before if I did!" The director squawked, blushing. She really does go from serious to Tsundere in an instant...

"So all we know about this servant is that he is a Master of Projection, possesses many Noble Phantasms, and does not get along well with Caster. That helps a somewhat.." Gawain frowned. Knowing more would help them all, especially knowing his True Name. They were going to war half-blind.

"You saying I should serve as a decoy?" Caster asked upon hearing Gawain think aloud.

"No, Caster. It would be best if we all stick together and overwhelm him with numbers." The young master stepped in.

"Hey, look! The kid is a strategist! A half-decent one at that! Well, good. Because the only person that can make him lose his cool is a young redheaded kid apparently."

"Yeah, even as a last resort I guess we can't use Caster to enrage him into carelessness.. Or can we...? Caster, is there anything that you can do that will hit a few sore spots?" The young Master asked again.

"I could probably flirt with the guy." Caster replied, at this, everyone's jaw dropped. Gawain began to gag, not believing what he had heard. The director covered Mash's ears, heavy blush on her cheeks, the only one left unaffected was the young doggo.

"That could work. Good idea Caster!" The Master said.

'Oh, this kid... I say something in jest and now I may be expected to do just that? Well.. It very well could work, knowing Archer...' Caster sighed. "Ok then, kid. Should we need it I'll do it!" Cú gave his best grin possible to prevent his inner screaming from coming out.

Gawain, still unable to believe what he had just heard, gave a hesitant nod of his head. "Okay then, Caster, please lead the way."

"Okay then, kids, and servants! Follow the blue dude!" Caster exclaimed. Mashu internally groaned.

...

Upon Caster's lead, they managed to make it to the Cave which houses Archer, and his Saber. Of course, they had to dispatch multiple skeletons on the way.

"We're here. I'll be your guide on the inside too, stay behind me and be ready for anything." Caster prepared himself, as did Gawain, on his warning. Immediately summoning his Galatine, despite being at a disadvantage, he was NOT going to let any harm befall his new beloved Master, or the young lady (despite her being a servant as well). He would send that Archer back to the throne or wherever he came from before he broke his promise.

There were plenty of Dragon Tooth Soldiers around, apparently that is what they were called according to the Director. Not mere Skeletons, but weapons forged from the fangs of dragons. Caster said that is was a sign they were getting closer, one could feel the nervous anxiety radiating off of Caster, even if they apparently didn't get along, Caster REALLY cared about the Archer class servant.

"Opposites attract, eh Caster?" Ritsuka said with a sly expression.

"No use hiding it, eh? Yeah, I guess they do.. Which is why I can no longer leave him like that." 

...

After plenty of walking and Battling, they finally made it to where the Shadow Archer was waiting.

"So you've come, Caster. I'm surprised, I thought you would have become one of us by now" The archer said, vaguely surrounded in an ominous black mist.

"Heh, very funny Archer. You underestimate me." Caster replied.

"I think not. Despite now being a mage, you still find yourself wrapped up in your own desires." The shadow reasoned.

"Oh, you know you find it endearing." Caster winked, causing the Archer to do a double-take.

The other servants, and mages began watching in amusement as the Archer lost his composure. "Excuse me, Caster? What the fuck?"

"There is one thing you're doing wrong Archer." Caster said.

"Answer the question, Caster. I don't have time for these games." Archer said, clearly losing his patience.

"Well, Archer, perhaps you should quit aiming for my life, and aim for my heart." Cú had said, with the biggest shit-eating grin possible.

Archer's jaw had dropped. "What the fucking absolute fuck?" Thank god Rin wasn't here to see him, she would tease him relentlessly. He projected his beloved twin blades and assumed a combat stance. "I'm going to wipe that fucking grin off your face, Caster!" He screamed, blush obvious, even when he was shrouded in that eerie mist.

"I'd love to see you try, Archer!" He said as he prepared his runes, "Young lady, Saber! Cover me! He's an Archer, I won't have time to use my spells without your help!"

"On it, Mr. Cú! Mash Kyrielight, here I go!" The Shield wielding maiden yelled.

"Gawain!" The young Master yelled.

"Yes, Master! I shall bring you victory!" Gawain said with certainty, Galatine at the ready.

"Archer turned his gaze from Caster to Saber for a moment, addressing him. "So you are one of Saber's many Knights? I wish we could have met under better circumstances then. She will be happy to see you."

Now it was Gawain's turn to do a double-take. His king, his perfect king is the other Saber that protects the grail threatening humanity?? No! Not possible! "You lie! I am one of his many knights, but I refuse to believe he is the other Saber here! He would never harm humanity!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. The king has many forms, but the one here is a manifestation of the King's darker, more chaotic side, she is the king Arthur you know, yet also not the one you know. She, like the rest of us, have been corrupted by the mud of the grail."

"..." Gawain's wide eyes could not seem to take this all in, yet he remained standing, ready to serve his Master.

"Gawain, you okay?" The hound asked, ears flattened against his head, clearly worried about his Saber's mental state.

"I.. I'm fine, Master. If this is not my King's fault, then it falls to his Knight to free him of the corruption of the Grail. That is what he would want me to do, I think..." Gawain said.

"You're very strong, Saber." His Master said with a small smile.

His Saber nodded in thanks, and the Master watches as the combat began.

The Saber then charged at Archer fearlessly, despite being at a disadvantage. Archer was already fighting Mash and Cú, so he was able to do so relatively safely.

"Take this!" Mash screamed as she attempted to heavily bash her Shield on Archer's head. Archer blocked the hit with his blades, but not without them being destroyed from the amount of force behind the blow, using the opening Mash tried jabbing the sharp edge of her Shield into Archer's torso, but he projected another set of his Swords, and dodged the jab.

"You lack experience, considering you're a heroic spirit I'm shocked." Archer spoke, he then charged forward and moved to use his sword to cut at her stomach, which she barely blocked with her Shield in time, almost stumbling and losing her footing from the amount of force he put behind his attack.

Caster, to back her up flung balls of Light made from his spells as fast as he could. 'If only I was a Lancer!' He thought to himself, 'Then I'd have an advantage, and be of more use!' He really hated being a Caster, damn it all. Thankfully, they took Archer by surprise and he took the brunt of the attack, unable to parry the attack.

"Damn you Lan- Caster!" Emiya wanted to facepalm after almost messing up Cú's class in this war, no time to do so though, as Gawain, one of Saber's beloved Knights, finally caught up.

Caster gave Archer a sly grin, "I wish I was a Lancer, because if I remember right, the first time we fought I was slowly gaining the upper hand!"

Gawain tried slashing with Galatine, it would have hit hard had Emiya not used his Mind's Eye while he focused on Caster's words, he evaded the hit, putting distance between himself and the Knight, and summoned his Bow and projected Caladbolg, "Sorry Caster, that isn't how I remember it. I would say we were on Even grounds despite me being an Archer." He then altered Caladbolg, making it look more like a strange arrow, notched it, and pointed it at Gawain. "I'll have to apologize to Saber after this." Was all he said before he unleashed the Sword-turned-arrow. Gawain had braced himself, but before the Arrow could connect and detonate Mash had stepped in front of him, shield at the ready.

"Watch out!" Mash yelled! "Unleash the Noble Phantasm! Lord Chaldeas!!!" The Shield protected them from most of the damage the detonated sword-arrow would have otherwise caused, but Gawain being a Saber still suffered some heavy injury.

"Gah! I let my Guard down.. I should have attempted to dodge, thank you, Lady Mash." Gawain said.

"Perhaps I should have used my Invincibility skill on you.. Sorry, Mr. Gawain.." Mash said after evaluating his injuries, he could still fight but not at full strength any more. "My Shield's protection will keep you safe for a while longer, try to be careful when the effect fades." She said, as she blocked a regular arrow from the Archer. Gawain nodded, understanding.

"This is taking too long..." Caster said, he decided now was the best time to Unleash his Noble Phantasm. "Nice knowing you, Archer! Wicker Man!" The same flaming human-shaped weapon appeared and moved to step on Emiya. Emiya didn't dodge in time, nor could he project his Counterfeit Rho Aias.

"Gyaaah!" The Archer screamed. The weapon faded, and the Archer laid panting on the ground, starting to dissipate into the same black mist the other Shadows became. "Tch, to think I'd be defeated by you, Lancer... At least.. I didn't fall to.. That Golden.. Bastard..." He coughed, then faded away, returning to his hill of many swords, his final reward in life.

Caster sighed. Hopefully he'd get to see that bastard of a Red Man again.

"Gawain, Caster! Are you all right?!?! Gawain! I saw the explosion! And what about your emotional state, Caster??" The Master Doggo ran up to the Servants, checking their conditions. He frowned at how beat up Gawain looked. 'Could be worse though.' He thought, Gawain was just bleeding from his forehead a little, and Caster was oddly calm.

"I'm fine, Master." Gawain said. "I will still be able to fight."

"Yeah, kid. I'm good. This isn't the first sad time in my life, nor is it my last, even in death." Caster replied.

"That's great, but Gawain.. I'm still worried..." Ritsuka pouted, ears flattened to his head, it would be cute if he hadn't just gotten an idea... Deciding the idea was a good one, he grabbed the edge of his Saber's chest plate, and yanked down, their lips meeting in a short chaste kiss.

'What the hell?!?' Gawain thought, blushing somewhat, although he somewhat had an idea why his Master did that. "M-master!?" He yelped.

The dogboy just smirked. "Mana Transfer." he giggled. "See! I know my Magecraft good! Are you proud?!?" He asked like a happy child, despite being in his middle to late teens.

Gawain could feel the pain fading from his body, and his wounds closing with the Mana from the kiss. He couldn't exactly describe what he was feeling, as it was just strange... But he knew a chaste kiss wouldn't provide enough Mana he needed to face his king. "Master... I feel horrible to have to ask you, but more Mana would help me be able to fight better. A chaste kiss doesn't allow a lot of fluid to mix, and fluid is how mana is transferred." Oh, God.. He felt like a sinner, but it was sound logic.

"O- Oh...." His Master said, realizing.. "My teacher didn't explain that.." That meant that Gawain would be his first romantic kiss, he honestly didn't mind though. Gawain was very handsome, why not use Mana as an excuse? He reached up, grabbing his Saber by his chest plate once more and pressed their lips together once more, and opened his mouth slightly to lick his Servant's lips, as if to ask for entry. His servant obliged, allowing his cute little master to explore his mouth, tongues gliding against one another. Once they began to feel out of breath, they parted, a thin strand of saliva still connecting the two, shining in the minimal light of the cave. His Master immediately hugged him close, pure joy on his face as he just stood there, shocked.

"That was hot, Saber." Caster said, offering a smirk accompanied by a wink.

Gawain just glared at the Caster.

Mash's entire face was red, "Oh my God.." She said, 'Am I evolving into a Fujoshi?' She asked herself.

Ignoring the others, Gawain simply gave his Master a small smile and said, "Thank you for the Mana, Master. I feel much better."

His Master gave a light chuckle, "Anytime, Saber! Make sure to speak to me whenever your Mana feels low!" He winked at Gawain.

The director, who had been watching from afar piped up, "Not to interrupt on your gay romance, but we need to defeat the Saber waiting at the end of this Cave!"

"The lass is right, let's get going." Cú agreed.

"Yes!" Mashu had said.

"Guide us then, Cú." The Master gestured at the path ahead.

"Of course." Caster replied. He walked ahead of them and they began following the Caster, hoping to finally confront the Saber at the end of this Singularity, and repair the era.

The dogboy stayed close to the Saber the entire walk, gently holding onto his arm, while he hadn't known the Saber long, he felt extremely close to the Sun Knight already. Saber likely felt the same way, probably.

...

The party came to a clearing within the Cave, and they saw what appeared to be a crater, on an island surrounded by acid-like liquid.

"So, the lot of you has come?" The figure laid it's gaze on Gawain. "Well, there is a face I never thought I would see again. You being here means only one thing, Sir Gawain. You intend to challenge me for this Grail, yes?"

"Yes, my king. I see that Archer and Caster had told the truth, you really have changed.." He said as he noted his King's paler skin, Golden eyes, jet black armor, and his... "What.." Gawain said, as he looked at the jet black Excalibur. "How?!?" He questioned.

"Much like it's owner, Excalibur can possess the attribute of Evil. It is only natural that both a King and his Sword would get corrupted at the same time." She had said. "I now am what you would call an Alter, Saber Alter to be more specific. The Alternate Self of Artoria Pendragon, who is Lawful Evil, Instead of Lawful Good."

"Now, I understand. I had made an oath both to my Master, and to Myself that I would free you of this corruption, forgive me my King, but I intend to keep my promise."

"I see... Then, Sir Gawain, let us see your resolve! Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King..." Saber Alter had said, beginning her Noble Phantasm Incantation.

"Saber! By this Command Spell, Unleash your Noble Phantasm at full might! Make sure you don't hurt yourself in the process, some noble Phantasms hurt their owner, I'm not sure if that's the same for you! Mashu, prepare your Shield to block Saber Alter's Attack should things go Wrong! Caster, focus on hurting Saber Alter with Projectiles!" The Young Master yelled.

"Got it, Master!" Cú and Mash said in unison, meanwhile..

"This Sword is a Replica of the Sun.."

"Reverse the rising sun..."

"It's Flame shall cleanse all the impurities of the world.."

"Swallow the Light, Excalibur MORGAN!!" Saber Alter screamed, having finished her incantation.

"Excalibur Galatine!!" Gawain screamed as well, they both moved into striking position and swung as hard as they could, Gawain's wide ranged shockwave of flame and earth met Artoria's beam of darkness, part of the shockwave dissipated, while the beam trailed forward, although it still had its benefits, the remaining part of Gawain's shockwave made the ground erupt, under Saber Alter's feet despite the part of the wave that had headed toward her being destroyed.

She screamed in pain, having been burnt.

But Excalibur's beam was still an issue, "Saber, Watch Out!" Mash yelled, "Unleash the Noble Phantasm! Lord Chaldeas!" She unleashed her Shield's Power to better protect everyone.

"Thank you, Lady Mash!" Gawain said.

"Of course!" She replied.

Cú focused on hitting Saber with balls of Light as the other two servants awaited their next orders, distracting the opposing Saber.

"Damn you Caster...!" Artoria Alter gritted her teeth, she had an opening, but Caster prevented her from just rushing right in, and ending the fight right then and there! She charged up a powerful Mana Burst and sent it Caster's way, which he narrowly dodged.

"Shit!" Caster complained. Close, very close... Ugh.. He hated that, he damn near got cooked.

Now with Caster off of her, she charged at her Knight, charging up a Mana Burst in her blade, and striking, Mash quickly applied Invincibility to Gawain, and he countered with his own Strikes, Mash managed to sneak behind Saber Alter and Bash her Shield into the opposing Saber's skull, which caused a nasty crack, and Gawain slashed up with his Blade, upon having an opening.

Saber Alter had fallen to the ground, defeated rather quickly despite being a fearsome foe. "Thank you, Sir Gawain.. My mind feels more clear. I myself know when I've been defeated, but when next we meet, do not think that there will not be a punishment for humiliating your King. I think a sword shoved up your ass for two whole days is a proper punishment, no?" Saber Alter Laughed, hopefully having joked... About the Sword up the ass thing. "As for you, Master of Chaldeas. Know that this is just the beginning of the so called Grand Order.." She said before fading away..

"...!" Gawain stood petrified... Yep, this version of his King definitely was merciless.

"Grand Order...? Director?" The pooch asked.

"How did she possibly know?!?" Olga screamed, "That was classified information!" She shrieked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but my work here is done, the Throne is requesting my Return, but before I go..." He clasped his hand over Ritsuka's Shoulder. "Thanks kid." he grinned, "I had fun. Oh yeah, next time try to summon me as a Lancer. You won't regret it." He said, Gradually disappearing into Golden Dust.

"Bye Caster... I know we'll meet again soon!" The boy gave a sad smile, goodbyes were never easy after all.

Caster had finally disappeared, back to a throne, yet a new actor had appeared on the stage.. "So you still live.." The mysterious figure said.

"Professor Lev!?!?" Everyone present screamed. "No.. There is something wrong with that man.. I sense something." Mash whispered to her Master, while Gawain stood confused, never having met this person.

"Lev!" Olga screamed, "Thank God you are okay! I don't know what Chaldea, or I would do without you!" She cried, running up to him.

"Director! No! We can't trust him!" Mash screamed.

Olga couldn't hear her.. "Yes, Marie. Plenty of unforeseen circumstances and complications popped up. Although... I must say, you are the biggest Complication of them all! I was behind the Command room bombing, and I had made sure I put the bomb right under your feet."

"I don't understand...!" Olga yelled with emotion, this could not be happening to her, she'd soon wake up and this would all turn out to be a nightmare, yeah?

"To put it simply, Marie.. Your body is physically dead. Only your conscious remains. One of Chaldeas' many systems took mercy upon you, and rayshifted your conscious to this land, you could never have managed rayshifting in life! As soon as you attempt to return to Chaldeas, your conscious joins your body in death." Lev let out ear-splitting laugh.

"No, Chaldeas, tell me that is an illusion, how can it be bright Red?!?" Olga cried.

"I've connected the dimensions, I assure you it's real. The Holy Grail allows me to do so. Not a sliver of blue left representing humanity's survival, eh? You have failed Marie!"

"I'm not dead, I haven't failed! Don't say such nonsense lev!" She screamed.

"You're right... Hmm, I could kill you, yet I feel merciful right now.. Instead you and your Chaldeas shall become as one...!!" Lev screamed.

"No! A high density body like Chaldeas! An anomaly of data like it?!?" Olga whimpered.

"Yes, literally a black hole, or at least a sun.. Go, and lay hands on your most precious treasure!!"

"No!!!!!!" The director screamed.

"Director!!" Mash and Ritsuka screamed. Gawain held his Master back, Mash was able to hold herself back, but not without crying.

She was gone now.. "Master Candidate 48, I suppose I had underestimated you, but that doesn't matter now, I'm afraid I must take my leave. This era is about to collapse, I hope you all like being swallowed by the dimensional rift."

Gawain had a look of pure rage on his face. "Doctor Romani! Get us back to Chaldea right now! Prepare a room for Gawain as soon as possible too!" Mash demanded.

"...On it! If we're a little late, humans can at least survive in space for a few seconds...!" The doctor said.

"You flapping your jaws isn't helping, Doctor!!!" Mash screamed. "The land is starting to give out!"

Ritsuka had blacked out right before they teleported back to Chaldea.

Ritsuka soon woke up "...Woah.... Where am I..? Gawain? Mashu...?" He said groggily, they along with someone he has never seen before were at his bedside.

"We are here, Master." His Saber said. "It is thanks to her that you are okay." He said, nodding at a strange woman who looked a little too much like the Mona Lisa.

"The Mona Lisa is a servant?!?!??!!?" Ritsuka immediately screamed.

"Close, but not quite." The beautiful woman said. "I am Caster, Leonardo Da Vinci. As a genius, know that you can rely on me for anything, and the result shall be 110%!" She giggled, or rather 'he'...? "Anyways, everyone, out! Out! The young man needs rest!" She said, ushering the Demi-servant and the Saber out of the room. "We shall speak of what to do next tomorrow, good night Ritsuka." She said as she exited.

"Good night..." He said 'Yeah, this was going to be a very long and tedious journey, but it's going to be fun, he thought to himself, I wonder what they will say tomorrow...?' The young master thought to himself.. He felt the haze of sleep begin to take him once more, and he dozed off... He was glad to have met everyone..

Unknown to him currently, a certain blue hooded Caster had arrived forcefully at Chaldeas, "Anyone miss me?!? It's me, Caster! Thought I'd come and make a contract with that hound of a Master!" He grinned. Yep, things are going to be lively.

**Author's Note:**

> A few more things, I do intend to turn this into a series, and I already have my next idea for a fic in my head, it won't be as long as this one of course, also my Twitter Account is @FanboiRed, I don't post a lot there, but feel free to follow me, I like to retweet fanart and stuff. And my Fate/Grand Order Friend Code is 002,540,006 (Note I will not accept guaranteed, my Support list is kinda eh, so you might not even want to request me), also, I wanted to save Olga, but she's such a complex character, or could even be called a blank slate, it's much easier to kill her off when you have no information for how she would act in certain situations and stuff.


End file.
